


Twenty Years From Now

by quornchickennugget



Series: YakuLev Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Lev knows Russian, And a dog called Peach, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, It's All Sunshine and Kittens and Rainbows, M/M, Oh and There's a Cat Called Dog., Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quornchickennugget/pseuds/quornchickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their final game, starting with the youthful buzzing of hopes and dreams and ending with the dying gasps of crushed ambitions. Heading home was quiet, knowing that there would never be a next time; at least, not as they were then. When they reached the school, they had a meeting, and then assembled before the school gates before they went their separate ways. Their captain stepped forwards. He looked up at them with tears in his eyes.<br/>“I don’t wanna forget you guys,” He said, “But it seems like I will; so let’s make a deal we’ll never forget. Let’s meet up. Twenty years from now, by the fountain in the park near school.”</p><p>‘It will be strange to see how we change.’ Morisuke thought to himself.</p><p>OR</p><p>What happens in between the third-years graduating and the reunion the team has 20 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey crying because when Yaku and Leg get married Leg's name will be Yaku Lev XD  
> This was really rushed sorry.  
> For YakuLev Week 2016 day 2: FutureFic.

_It was their final game, starting with the youthful buzzing of hopes and dreams and ending with the dying gasps of crushed ambitions. Heading home was quiet, knowing that there would never be a next time; at least, not as they were then. When they reached the school, they had a meeting, and then assembled before the school gates before they went their separate ways. Their captain stepped forwards. He looked up at them with tears in his eyes._ _  
_ _“I don’t wanna forget you guys,” He said, “But it seems like I will; so let’s make a deal we’ll never forget. Let’s meet up. Twenty years from now, by the fountain in the park near school.”_

 _‘_ It will be strange to see how we change.’ _Morisuke thought to himself._

* * *

 

“Hideki, your skirt is far too short.” Morisuke chided his son.  
“Are you kidding?” Yaku Hideki smirked in response. “It'd be a crime to humanity not to show off these legs.”  
Morisuke scoffed. “Showing off your lovely legs is one thing, but your boxers are another. They don't even match.”  
Hideki rolled his eyes.  
“They're navy blue with white stars.” Morisuke added, putting bacon in a pan on the stove. Hideki froze, flustered, and adjusted his skirt so it fell to halfway down his thighs (thankfully covering everything). Flipping the bacon over, Morisuke adjusted his son’s sweatshirt and flower crown and moved a small part of his fringe into place. “You look good.” He said, returning his attention to the cooking food. As it sizzled away in the pan, the pleasant smell of bacon mingled with the already present scent of coffee and Morisuke smiled to himself. He loved moments like these.  
“D’ya think they’ll like me?” Hideki asked, uncharacteristically worried. Morisuke piled the bacon onto slices of white bread before giving his son a sandwich and turning his attention to him. Hideki had only joined the Yaku family ten months ago, but in those ten months Morisuke had learned to read him like an open book; he knew that whilst Hideki got anxious all the time, something had to really be bothering him to make him visibly worried.  
“That isn’t really something you should be worrying about,” Morisuke said, putting tomato sauce on his own sandwich, “They’re gonna love you. Sou and Yuuki do.”  
Hideki hummed, but not quite contently.  
“Stop worrying now, and I’ll buy you mochi.” Morisuke taunted, taking a bite of his food. Hideki half-grinned and half-grimaced. It was scary how well that man had gotten to know him.  
“Thanks, Mum.”

Just as Morisuke was going to sigh (he honestly had no idea why he was the mother figure in all this) the door swung open and two giants stumbled into the kitchen.  
“I smell bacon.” The smaller of the two, a girl with mousy brown hair to her waist and caramel, almond shaped eyes, groaned. Holding her stomach, she looked at the pan on the stove with a longing gaze and Morisuke had to physically stop her from going at it. The horror of what had happened last time she was allowed near the oven still hadn’t dissipated. Whining, the girl took a seat at the table on the other side of the room as Morisuke finally brought her some food and a (plastic) cup of orange juice. Hideki snickered.  
“Why do I _still_ have to drink out of plastic cups?” The girl pouted, “I’m twelve years old, I’m pretty sure I can drink from a glass.”  
Morisuke sighed, “You’re clumsy enough to break anything, Shoko; and knowing you, you’d probably set something on fire again.”  
“How would I set something on fire by drinking out of a glass?” The girl, Shoko, deadpanned.  
“I don’t know but if anyone can manage it, you can.”

As Shoko began eating (and continued glowering) Morisuke finally turned himself to the biggest (quite literally) of his worries. There, stood by the stove thinking of how to get some bacon without cooking himself, was all 203 cm of Yaku Lev. Morisuke sighed and sorted his husband's food out before placing it on the counter for him to take. This was met by a pair of (very long and leanly muscular) arms wrapping him up like a silver-haired cocoon.

"My hero." Lev sighed before planting a tender kiss on Morisuke's lips. Morisuke returned it happily; whilst Lev was an idiot, Morisuke really loved him more than anything. Well, his children were on pretty equal footing. And the cat. But still, he really did care for this stupid stringbean. Kissing Lev again, Morisuke let the sunlight wash over the two of them. Yes, he was content. He'd be quite happy spending every day like this (even with Hideki cringing out of his skin).

"If you're gonna go get a room," He said, cringing so much his face was pulled back to his neck in an impressive triple chin, "Could you wait until this reunion thing's done, and do it in _your_ room please?"  
Morisuke grimaced. Another thing about Hideki was that he had a great habit of walking into places at the wrong time. The most recent example of this had occurred just two days previously.  
“What?” Shoko asked, mouth full of food. Shoko, fortunately, didn’t share her brother’s ‘talent’.  
Hideki ignored her and continued ranting. “I’m gonna have to brush my teeth in the kitchen sink now, and that makes it the eighth time I’ve walked in on you two.”  
“You could always just not walk into places.” Lev said shamelessly, resting his chin on the top of Morisuke’s head.  
“It sounded like one of you was dying in there!” Hideki retorted.  
Lev’s face split in a wild grin. “Well…”  
Hideki’s face went white and his usually vivid green eyes were dull and reflecting the very essence of _oh my god please no._ Without saying a word, Hideki left the room stopping only to peek his head back in.  
“I’m moving out.” He said flatly, “And I’m taking the cat.”  
As Hideki stormed off, Lev and Morisuke began laughing and Shoko sat at the table, still confused. Finally stopping laughing to take a breath, Morisuke decided that he should probably make sure his son didn’t have mental scars.

* * *

 

 _The little restaurant was milling with activity; smiles and celebrations mingled with warm and great-tasting food. The Nekoma boy’s volleyball team were celebrating reaching Nationals for the third year in a row. The previous team members (who had been to as many games and aided with as much training as they could) crowded round the current squad. It had been two years since Morisuke had graduated, yet he still felt a strong attachment to the team. Seeing the kids he’d tutored as his kouhai captaining and taking care of the team made his heart both surge with fondness and break a little at the same time. Inuoka was now the team captain, Shibayama's confidence had grown exponentially and Lev, well Lev was still Lev. He had finally been made ace at the start of his third year, wearing the number four instead of the eleven Morisuke had grown so used to seeing him in. His receives were steady and his spikes as breathtaking as ever. His hair was longer than Morisuke had remembered, not to mention he had hit_ two freaking metres _in the past month. But he still had that grin that reached both his ears and those expressive glittering green eyes, and he still looked at Morisuke like he was looking at the stars and Morisuke was still so_ so _in love with Haiba Lev._

_Morisuke thought his feelings would go away if he ignored them, and he didn’t want to stop Lev from finding better, so he locked his adoration up and threw away the key and never told Lev how he felt. When he graduated, he settled for a hug even if he held onto Lev like he’d never held onto anything before. After that, his locked up affections attacked his heart from the inside, dissolving it in the most painful way possible. He looked at Lev again and saw how happy he was, how well he was doing without him. It stung, but it also relieved Morisuke that Lev wasn’t going through the same thing._

_When it was time to leave, Morisuke congratulated the team and headed for the entrance of the restaurant only to be stopped by Lev himself._ _  
_ _“Can I walk you to the train station, Yaku-san?” He asked, still beaming with hopeful eyes. Morisuke knew those eyes would be the death of him. He knew he should say “no” and let these stupid feelings go already._

_Then again, Morisuke was an idiot._

_“Sure, I don’t mind.” He replied, already regretting his decision. As the two of them said their goodbyes and left, they walked in silence down the Tokyo streets; both with and apart from the hustle and bustle of a spring Saturday evening. The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, on the contrary it was rather pleasant (albeit surprising)._

_After about ten minutes of walking, Lev gently tugged on Morisuke’s sleeve._

_“There’s a shortcut through this park here, let’s go.”_

_Morisuke followed, and soon enough they were walking down a secluded path bordered by cherry blossom trees illuminated by the city lights in a way that made them glow._

_“It’s so pretty here.” Morisuke mused, more to himself than anyone else. He looked up at Lev and saw him with a fond smile on his face, completely different to the goofy grin he was so used to. His face was reflecting the silvery glow of the moonlight and, like the cherry blossoms, he seemed to glow. He was beautiful, radiant, ethereal._

_Suddenly, Lev stopped. When Morisuke followed suit, he realised that they were by the fountain the team had agreed to meet at in (what was now) eighteen years time._

_“I really miss you, you know.” Lev said, before turning to look at him, “Are you enjoying university?”_

_Morisuke nodded. “Balancing class, volleyball and sorting you lot out is exhausting, but it’s nice. Osaka is a pleasant place, and it's good to come back to Tokyo to see old family and friends.”_

_“I bet you have tons of friends, Yaku-san!” Lev beamed, taking a seat on the wall enclosing the fountain. Morisuke did the same, not particularly caring about getting back to his apartment just yet as the cold of the concrete seeped into his skin._

_“Not particularly,” Morisuke replied, “There’s the others on the volleyball team and I get on fairly well with my colleagues at my part-time job, but that’s about it.”_

_"You have a part-time job, Yaku-san?!" Lev gaped in absolute admiration as if it wasn't totally normal to have a job, "That's so cool! What do you do?"_

_And just like that the discussion turned to Morisuke's job in a coffee shop near campus, and then to Lev's sister, and then (of course) back to volleyball and reminiscence. Morisuke was happy. Lev had grown up considerably, but he was still Lev. He was still the Lev that Morisuke adored. The Lev that he desperately wanted but knew he couldn't have. It hit him right in his already breaking heart and made the pain a little too much to handle. There, sat on the wall around the fountain, Morisuke did what he promised himself he wouldn't do. He started to cry. His lip quivered as the first tears fell down his cheeks, leaving hot, wet trails in their wake. He attempted to stifle a sob only to make some pathetic choking noise which Lev just had to hear._

_"Yaku-san!" he said, horrified, "What's wrong?"_

_Morisuke wiped his tears and with as much dignity as he could muster, he stood up. "I should probably get going." He said, "You have practice and I have class in the morning. Thanks for inviting me and congratulations on getting to nationals." He didn't look at Lev once, and his tears had started falling again and they hit the street-lit path below him like the first drops of rain in a summer storm. "I'm proud of you." He finished, no more than a whisper, before he started to run._

_Morisuke knew he'd messed up. He knew that Lev would never see him as anything but pathetic but, that was what he'd become after three years of pining; his violent side was significantly subdued. He was about halfway to the other side of the park when he felt himself run into something. Long, leanly muscular arms were attached around his waist and he could have sworn he felt something wet hit the crown of his head._

_"Please don't leave again." He heard Lev whimper from above him. Morisuke's lip began trembling again._

_"You don't understand." He replied softly._

_"Who gives a shit if I understand or not," Lev replied, his tone fiercer than Morisuke had ever heard it. Morisuke thought yet again about how much he had grown. Lev continued speaking, "Who gives a shit? I love you."_

_Morisuke froze with wide, tear-filled eyes; he thought that, for the first time in forever, everything was going to be okay._

_Lev's team made it all the way to the semi-finals that year._

* * *

 

"Kai-san! Long time no see!" Kuroo called to his ex-vice-captain as he approached the park's fountain.  
"Ah, Kuroo!" Kai replied, "It's good to see you again."  
Kuroo grinned, he hadn't spoken to Kai in at least twelve years, but he was still pretty recognisable.  
"I see your hair hasn't changed at all." He noted; Kai was just as bald as he had been in high school.  
"I see your hair has changed quite a lot." Kai replied almost mockingly. Kuroo shrugged. Ten years previously, he had finally found the secret to taming his bedhead.  
"I wonder if anyone bet on that." Kuroo mused, pulling out an old box.  
"I'm surprised you haven't lost that." Kai smirked.  
"You underestimate me." Kuroo said with a wide gesture just as four people all approached from different directions.  
"Hey hey!" The first of them to arrive called out. His hair was blonde and fuzzy, but it covered all of his head. His eyes had a mischievous gleam and his arms each had a sleeve of tattoos. The second merely gave a nod and a salute, both hands held forward like a lucky cat. The third and fourth appeared to be holding hands, and with them was a _huge,_ brown, fluffy dog.  
"Hello, Kuroo-san, everyone!" Inuoka chirped, and Shibayama gave the group a cheery wave. The dog barked, eager to meet its new cat-like playmates.

Once everyone had become acquainted with Momo (Inuoka and Shibayama's three-year-old newfoundland) and had become re-acquainted with each other, Kuroo took the old box out again and looked at the group. There were only nine people there.  
"We seem to be a few short. I don't wanna start checking the bets until everyone's here." He frowned, sending a quick text to Kenma. The two had remained in contact throughout everything.  
"All the same," Yamamoto said, "It was a given that Lev probably wouldn't turn up, but I expected Yaku-san to be the first here."  
This was met by many hums of agreement from the group.  
Then, Shibayama piped up. "Yaku-san and Lev live in Osaka, so it may take them a while to get here." Momo punctuated this with a loud "woof".  
"You guys stayed in contact with them?" Kai asked, but that wasn't Kuroo's concern at all.  
"Are they still together?" He furrowed his eyebrows.  
Shibayama winked. "You'll have to wait and see!"

* * *

_Lev and Morisuke were, to anyone else, a rather dysfunctional couple. Lev annoyed Morisuke constantly, and Morisuke would always respond with a kick in the shin. Married at twenty-two and twenty-four respectively, with a daughter adopted two years later and, when they got enough money from their respective fields of work five years after that (Lev as a vet and Morisuke as a physiotherapist), they adopted a cat too; the biggest, fluffiest cat that either of them had ever seen._

__"We can't call him Dog, Lev." Morisuke sighed.__  
_"It'd be funny, though!" Lev replied with a grin. Morisuke snarled._  
_"Lev I swear--"_  
_"Okay okay!" Lev shielded his face and body with his arms. How Lev ever thought that being the father figure meant he'd ever be in control - with_ anything -  was a mystery. It _was then that he seemed to come up with some horrible, no-good idea. "Hey Mori!"_  
_"We are not naming our cat the Russian word for dog."_  
_Lev grinned wildly, before using quite possibly the dirtiest trick he could have. "Что случилось с называя его собаку?"_  
_Morisuke froze. Lev was most definitely the submissive figure in the relationship but if he knew one thing it was that Morisuke's one weakness was for Haiba Lev speaking Russian. Before Morisuke realised it, Lev had snuck away and told Shoko that the cat was called Sobaka, and he was known thus ever since (even though Lev couldn't feel his arm for a week)._

_***_

_Fortunately, the Yaku family managed to go another six years before the next incident. It had been nineteen years since Morisuke finished high school, the two were lying in bed. Shoko was with friends, and Sobaka was out somewhere in their neighbourhood in suburban Osaka._  
_As the clock struck eleven pm, Lev looked up at the ceiling and announced:"I want another child."_  
_Morisuke looked over at his husband, and could already tell that he had a whole novel of Russian at his disposal - even though he only needed to say "what's wrong with calling him Dog?" last time - and knew that he was really serious about this._  
_"Okay." Morisuke replied and, as expected, it caught Lev off guard._  
_"You're serious?!" He spluttered. Morisuke grabbed a hold of Lev's hand and looked over at him._  
_"It's with you. Of course I am."_  
_Before Lev could hyperventilate more, Morisuke cupped his jaw and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips._  
_"I married you for a reason, you big idiot. I love you, and I'd do anything for you even if it takes you to speak a little Russian." Morisuke kissed him again, more passionately this time. "If you're serious about this, then I am too. It'd be nice for Shoko to have a brother or sister." He gave his husband one of his rarer gentle smiles. "Let's get some sleep, okay? We'll talk about all this stuff in the morning."_  
_(Of course, they didn't get any sleep that night as the very next second, Lev attacked Morisuke with kisses and a "MORIIII~!")._

* * *

"I still can't believe that  _Lev_ got married before I did!" Yamamoto whined to a collection of laughs and "me too"'s from the small huddle he was in. Kai was showing everyone photos of his adopted son (who was spending the day with a friend), and Fukunaga was rolling in money after somehow winning every bet he made all those years ago.  
"The fact that he got it down to their cat's name is quite scary." Kuroo commented. Kenma was talking to Hideki about video games, and Shoko was playing fetch with Momo, Sou and Yuuki. Lev and Morisuke sat off to the side on the concrete wall enclosing the fountain, watching the past mingle with the present. It was odd, but in a way calming. It reminded them that the past wasn't truly gone and that they'd never forget their friends. Lev grinned and placed a hand on Morisuke's, and it was the same grin from all those years ago.  
"Oi lovebirds!" Kuroo called from the centre of the crowd, "Are we playing volleyball or not?"Beaming, the two got up and ran towards the net that Kuroo had brought along and set up.

 _'It's so strange, how we've changed,"_ Morisuke thought to himself, _"We're completely different; yet all in all we're exactly the same as we were back then.'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> собака (pronounced sobaka) is Russian for Dog :3
> 
> hmu on tumblr to see the rest of my entries or to scream about these dorks: shibayamasou


End file.
